psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Gu-sung Choe
Choe Gu-sung is Shogo Makishima's friend and right hand man. He is an expert hacker, even able to hack into Sibyl's core and see its true form. He moves from Korea to Japan because of his strong interest in the Sibyl System. Appearance Choe Gu-sung is a man with short straight brown hair that hangs over the right side of his face. His eyes are strange in that they appear to be both red and yellow in color; however, he usually keeps his eyes closed. He typically wears a blue jacket with a purple shirt underneath and green pants. He has piercings in his right ear. Personality Gu-sung is a scientific genius and the one responsible for spreading rumors around the Internet, causing chaos for a while. Gu-sung, like Makishima, wants to see the Sibyl System dismantled. He cares not for others and has no problem with people dying, as long as it furthers his goals. Ironically, he sometimes shows that he can only take blood and gore to a certain extent, as is seen when he leaves Rikako Oryou to dissect her victim alone, since he doesn't want to witness it. Plot For the first half of Season 1, Gu-sung's role is as Makishima Makishima's trustworthy assistant. He delivers messages and equipment to the various people Makishima deems his "toys." In the second half of Season 1, Gu-sung's role expands. When the helmets are first distributed, Makishima reveals the motive and functions behind the helmet solely to Gu-sung, who even records the scene of the victim, Fujii Hiroko, while she is being beaten to death as those around her watch and do nothing to intervene. This video is passed onto Makishima and uploaded onto the Internet where users begin to discuss the events and fear grows to out of control proportions. Go-sung's rumors further contribute to the chaos. As the riots begin, Gu-sung makes his next appearance serving Makishima food and drink, saying he's curious about what's going to happen next, to them, and to the city. Makishima comments that it's this ordinary part of Gu-sung that he likes best. Gu-sung states that the two of them are like ordinary citizens in a town not so ordinary. Makishima says that the world reminds him of a parody in a book he read. While Gu-sung assumes it's a book written by William Gibson, it is actually one by Philip K. Dick - an author whose work Gu-sung has yet to read. Their conversation continues with Makishima explaining his preference for bound books over e-books. The two then leave to carry out their plan. They are later seen before a group of men who Gu-sung says wish to see the world beyond the chaos. Makishima responds that should there be such a world, he would accept it; if not, he would accept that, too. They then board a bus and drive to the Nona Tower, using the riots as bait to lure the Inspectors and Enforcers out and away. En route, Gu-sung reveals that he has always been suspicious about the Sibyl System and as he began to suspect its power source, concluded that it housed within the Nona Tower. Makashima calls him a genius. After successfully breaking in, Gu-sung hacks a computer and finds two major power sources, correctly deducing that the lowest sub-basement is where Sibyl's core is located. When they realize that Shinya Kogami is coming, Makishima leaves execution of the plan to Gu-sung while he heads back upstairs to confront Kogami. This is the last time they see each other. Upon splitting up, Gu-sung makes his way down the many secret floors of the Nona Tower. He proceeds to hack into the lowest floor while the men accompanying him keep watch for intruders. Unbeknowst to othem, it is Shusei Kagari who will confront and defeat them as he also makes his way to the bottom level of the tower. By the time Kagari catches up to Gu-sung, the man has successfully broken into Sibyl's core is recording its operations. He tells Kagari that dismantling it is not even required since, once the images reach the public, the system's future is doomed. However, even as he states this, Joshu Kasei appears behind him, aiming a Dominator at him. Gu-sung is caught unawares and though he manages to get off a shot and hit his target, he is incinerated by the Dominator's Lethal Eliminator mode. His phone is taken from what is left of his corpse and given to Makinishima as a means to show the latter what Gu-sung had uncovered. Relationships Shogo Makishima main article: Shogo Makishima Choe was Makishima's second hand and his friend. Despite of what Makishima had done, he sticks around him a lot, as well as being his messenger between 'the client' and Makishima. Gallery Gu-sung.png Trivia *In the anime and novel version, the setting is different for Choe Gu-sung. *Choe Gu-sung has moved to Japan with his family since he was a kid. There was a war in his homeland. *His eyes were damaged and were replaced with artificial ones just to save his life. There is no special function about those eyes. *In the anime version, he has only known Makishima for a year and a half. Therefore, he didn’t know about Touma Kouzaburou. While in the novel version, he had known Makishima for about five years. *Choe's birthday is 29 October 2070. He is 42 years old. *He had a younger sister. * His voice actor, Yasunori Masutani, is notable for playing Disco, Yorki, and Jean Bart ''in the anime adventure series ''One Piece. Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Anime Characters